Buffy: Love's hold
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Here's the sequel to my previous buffy fic, please enjoy) Prom night is coming, the Eye of Osiris is hidden... Buffy and Angels relationship reaches its end, will Adrian help fix the damage done or make it worse, and will he move on from Clara When he develops feelings for a certain witch (OC/Willow) (Buffy/Angel)


Buffy: love's hold

(Here's the sequel, please enjoy)

Chapter 1:

Buffy, Angel, Willow and Adrian were sat in the Graveyard as they waited for a new vampire to rise from its Grave, Adrian's eyes were closed as he lay on the grass as the other chatted, Willow was doing her homework and Buffy and Angel were being lovey dovey with each over which made Adrian want to vomit, his friendship with the gang had groan the past week and he had grown fond of Willow but his gut was still twisting in guilt as he remembered sinking his fangs into her wrist.

Buffy and Angel sighed to themselves "He's late" Buffy said pointing to the grave.

"We vampires are not known to be punctual when climbing out of our graves Buffy" Adrian smirked.

Buffy and Angel turned to Adrian and Willow and replied "You usually complain about patrolling so why come tonight?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Because you're both so sugary my fangs rot and I did not want Willow going through that torture on her own… I would not wish it upon my worst enemy" he took in a deep breath "By the way Vampire 6 o'clock" he said as he remained motionless, his eyes still closed.

Buffy turned in time to see the vampire that had got free from his grave and staked him effortlessly.

"Ok now can we go home?" Adrian asked childishly.

Willow giggled as he pouted and folded his arms, Buffy smirked "Keep asking that and you'll be banned from using the crossbow" she scolded and he whined "Hey no fair!"

Angel shook his head at his friend's antics he had a tough choice coming after the conversation he had with Joyce Summers.

"So you all ready for prom?" Adrian asked and Willow shrugged "Yeah, got my dress" she replied, Buffy looked to her friend with concern, Willow was not looking as bubbly and cheerful as she usually was.

Adrian picked up on it too and he was concerned but he thought it was about the coming graduation not long after prom.

Adrian got to his feet and looked to a gravestone in the distance ad sighed "Be right back" he said softly as he walked off, Angel knew what was bugging his friend and followed him leaving Buffy and Willow to talk.

Buffy and Willow:

Alright Willow, What's wrong?" Buffy asked her redheaded friend.

"What's it like, dating a vampire" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head "Okay" she replied drawing out the 'o' longer than necessary.

"Why you ask Willow?" Buffy asked before realisation hit her, she looked at the distant figure of Adrian kneeling at the grave stone, his head low "You like Adrian?" Buffy's mouth was wide open as she suppressed a grin.

Willow groaned placing her face in her hands shaking her head "I don't know" she admitted as she looked to Adrian whose back was turned to her.

Angel and Adrian:

Adrian reached the grave and kneeled down, placing a hand on the stone gently "I'm sorry Clara, I should never have had let you go on patrol that night, we should never had been arguing" he whispered.

"You still feeling responsible for her death" Angel's voice sounded behind him.

"Who else will take responsibility if not me" Adrian's voice was remorseful.

"The vampire's that killed her" Angel suggested knowingly.

"They've been dead for a long time" Adrian informed him and Angel nodded remembering "I remember, you slaughtered them as they did her"

"You never told me what you argued about?" Angel reminded Adrian.

Adrian smiled sadly and shook his head letting out a soft chuckle "Something completely stupid, she wanted to move to another town where her family were, me I was stubborn, wanted to remain where I was, she got fed up of the argument and went out on patrol"

Angel looked at the grave and Adrian "How did you find her?"

Adrian shuddered at the memory "when she did not get back after a few hours I began to get worried so I followed her usual patrol route… that was when I came upon her body, she was outnumbered and they ripped her apart"

"So you hunted them down" Angel finished the story and Adrian nodded.

"Yeah" he admitted.

"You know… you've been alone for a long time now, don't you think it's about time you be happy, Clara would want you to be" Angel shrugged as he watched his friend stand tall "I can never move on"

Angel smiled "not even with a bubbly red headed witch who happens to be with us today"

Adrian's eyes widened like saucers "Willow" he squeaked.

Angel placed his hands in his pocket and walked back to Buffy and Willow.

Adrian stood on the spot thinking about Willow before shaking his head clear "nah!" he reasoned with himself.

Vampires were out in full force hunting for the Eye of Osiris and so far they were having no luck in finding it, unfortunately Buffy's love life was not going so well when Angel broke up with Buffy.

Willow was in Buffy's bedroom with Buffy when Adrian came over to check on her… and that's when he heard her "Horrible will come soon, right now I'm just trying to keep myself from dying" she sobbed, Willow hugged her tight and Buffy sobbed harder "I can't breath, Willow, I can't breath" Adrian know the life of a vampire was lonely, he had lived loneliness himself before and after he lost Clara… he wracked his brains to help find a way and it hit him like lightning, with a smirk he walked away knowing Buffy is in good hands with Willow… he had a plan to work on.

Adrian checkout every spell book he could find and began to do some serious research, Willow and Buffy were hanging out while Angel had exiled himself away from the world in his place, Buffy looked very depressed since the breakup and Prom was slowly approaching them.

Adrian had all but given up when he found the right spell in the last book, all he needed now was the ingredients in order to pull his plan off.

Willow helped with the ingredients but she had no idea of his plan, he didn't want to involve her unless his plan back fired and soon he began to mix the ingredients while chanting the spell softly in the empty room of his house.

Willow and Buffy were doing homework, well trying to but buffy was couldn't concentrate on the task at hand, meanwhile Adrian was doing his best impersonation of an Maniac laugh as if he was a mad scientist while the spell formed a piece of rock with a smooth surface with an insignia for happiness on it.

"At last, today my plan will succeed" he picked up object and gave a high pitched yelp of pain "Son of a bitch that's hot!" he looked at the smoking rock before he smiled clicking his fingers as if an idea before heading from the room and coming back with an oven glove "remember safety first" he said to the empty room as if talking to an audience before using the glove to pick up the rock, he now needed to get to Angel.

Angel's place:

Angel was standing in his place looking at the wall as if something was there but there was nothing but a blank space.

"Look at you" Adrian's voice startled him "you're just as miserable as Buffy"

Angel looked to his friend who looked pretty mad "You're angry at me"

"Damn right I am, Buffy is in agony!" Adrian yelled loud.

"I have no choice, I'm not what she needs" Angel replied.

"No, you're doing this because you don't want to be hurt when she dies of old age… all wrinkly and…" he shuddered at the mental image.

Angel stood up "What would you have me do Adrian?" he asked.

Live the life you both deserve, be together till the end of her life… that's what she wants" Adrian argued.

"Are you telling me you could handle the pain of watching Clara grow old and die" Angel wondered.

Adrian smiled sadly "that's what love is, appreciating and thanking the time you spend with your love until the end, you never know what's coming so you have to make every second count"

Angel smiled "thanks Doctor Phil"

"Call me Doctor Adrian Love" Adrian joked before pressing the hot rock against Angels chest.

Angel yelled in agony as the heat seared into his very heart and soul, the insignia for happiness burning onto his flesh through the fabric off his shirt.

"I'm sorry Buddy" Adrian struggled to keep hold of Angel with his free hand while his oven gloved hand pressed into his skin until he was thrown back from the power drainage.

"Whoa" Adrian looked at his oven glove and chuckled "Good thing I brought this sucker" the heat still resonated on the glove and soon it burst on fire, Adrian looked at the glove on his hand on fire and yelped throwing it to the ground stamping on it.

Angel looked at his chest and watched the symbol disappear from his sight.

Adrian groaned as he looked at the remains of the glove, "stinking human technology, can't even create a fire proof glove from using spells" he complained.

"What did you do to me?" Angel asked.

"Gave you and Buffy a chance at happiness, I couldn't change you back to human but I did the next best thing" Adrian smiled and explained it to Angel "I used a spell that not only removes a gypsy curse but also allows you to keep your soul indefinitely" Angel's eyes widened "You mean?" Adrian nodded "You can reach total pure happiness with Buffy without losing your soul"

Angel smiled bright and walked towards Adrian fast, Adrian knew what was coming and paled "UH OH" Angel pulled Adrian into a bear hug, almost crushing his organs.

Adrian groaned in pain "Back, organs, heart, ribs, release" and Angel did allowing Adrian a chance to breath freely.

"Ok now" Adrian's voice was croaky "I got you a Tuxedo ready for the prom tonight, don't be late and you and buffy will have perfect happiness while I go and heal my organs" Adrian left Angel's place and headed over to Willows place he had to ask her a question.

Willow's Place:

"Hey Adrian" Buffy and Willow greeted him in their dresses, he fidgeted at his tie and grumbled "I hate Tuxedo's" before he smiled bright to them "Hey Buffy, Hey Willow… Wow you both look beautiful" he complimented them before they headed to the limo he had rented.

Buffy had no idea about the changes in Angel, Adrian wanted it to be a surprise "Look guys, I think I might stay home" Buffy thought out loud and Adrian went into panic mode "You can't" he squeaked causing the girls to look at him with a smirk before he cleared his throat "I mean everyone should have their prom night" he shrugged before looking away scolding himself for his mid panic.

The Prom:

Buffy, Willow and Adrian stood by the punch bowl watching the dancing, Adrian grinned to Buffy "Hey Buffy, Why not you go and dance?" he motioned.

"With who?" she asked and Adrian pointed towards the distant figure of Angel smiling at her, Buffy looked to Adrian confused and he nodded to Angel "He'll explain it to you" she smiled and headed off passing Giles the umbrella she received for class protector.

Willow and Adrian were all that was left and Willow smiled after he told her what he did with the ingredients she helped him get and how Angel and Buffy had left the prom after their dance.

"Would… you like to dance?" Adrian asked nervously and Willow nodded her head "Yes" she answered and they walked onto the dance floor together, they moved around the floor slowly, Willow and Adrian laughed when they saw Anya and Xander dancing together "I thought I seen it all, guess I was wrong" Adrian laughed as did Willow.

The spirit of Clara watched her husband dancing with Willow with a smile on her face "I forgive you… Be happy" she whispered hoping it would reach his ears unknown to her it did and a soft smile spread across his face as he locked his eyes on Willow.

Everything was going to be perfect… Until the worst happened.

Outside of Sunnydale a demon uncovered the Eye of Osiris from its burial after breaking Willows spell "Now time for my Master's return" it hissed before it smashed the seal across the head of a human it had taken prisoner, Blue light surrounded the human until it was gone, the human stood tall as the demons kneeled before him.

The leader of the demon's hissed "Welcome… my master"

The human took in a deep breath and opened his eyes revealing bright blue glowing eyes "My queen and I will rule this land… Bring me the Eye of Isis" he commanded and the demons obeyed without question.

The human looked upon the town and smiled "We shall be together soon my love, for we are destiny"

Osiris had risen,

(Last sequel coming soon… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
